Light In The Darkness
by MarMarBinks
Summary: One-shot.  Michelangelo has a nightmare that leaves him shaking in fear.  What mutant can calm him?


**A/N: **Yep, folks, this is another nightmare story! I know I've been doing a lot of these, but it's mostly because my little brother has been having some nightmares lately and I'm normally the one who calms him down. Actually, some of the dialogue in here is basically our conversation when I was trying to comfort him. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT.

* * *

><p>"Raph! Raph!" At the sound of his name being called out, said ninja turtle sat upright in bed, causing his hammock to rock back and forth. His heart pounded as he realized the speaker was his younger brother. Grabbing his sais instinctively, Raphael rushed out of his room and into the one beside it. The orange clad turtle was thrashing around in his bed, screaming and crying. His sheets were in a bundled mess. Rushing to his side, the hothead grabbed hold of his shoulders and began to shake him. "Mikey! Wake up, Mikey!" Bright blue eyes were opened wide, glassy from his crying. At the sight of his older brother, the youngest turtle brought him into a crushing hug. "Raph," he whispered. "You-You're alive." He began to sob. Removing his weapons and setting them on the nightstand, Raphael gently eased himself onto the bed, still crushed by the hug. "Yeah, Mikey, I'm alive," he soothed. "It's okay, Mikey. It's alright...Now," he began once the crying turtle had calmed down a bit. "What happened?"<p>

"I'm scared...please don't leave...please..." After some quiet whispers of comfort and reassurance, Mikey's grip on his brother tightened and he finally began again. "I had a nightmare. Y-You died...you died for me. And it was all my fault! The-" he stopped for a large sniffle and a quick wipe of the eyes. "The Shredder w-was comin' for me and you kept telling me to get out of the way, but I wouldn't listen! Finally, you pushed me out of the way and he _killed_ you! You died and it was all...my...fault!"

"Now, listen, Mikey. If I die for ya, it's my own choice. I will willingly die for ya and it will _never _be yer fault. It's _my _decision to jump in the way. _My _decision to die. It's not ever going to be yer fault."

After a few moments of silence, Mikey whispered, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you guys willingly get hurt for me? Why would you die for me? I'm useless. I'm always the one who gets on everyone's nerves; always the one who gets himself into trouble which, in turn, puts you guys in danger. So...why?"

"Cause yer our brother. Bros stick together till the end; what kind of siblings would we be if we left ya behind to get slaughtered? Besides, we need ya. Yer always so bright and cheery; always encouraging us on. Yer our light that continues to shine even when we're enveloped in darkness. Image how gloomy and boring our lives would be without you. We need ya to bring life to our lives."

"I...I guess." He paused. "Thanks, Raph."

"No problem," he shifted, ready to get up.

"Wait! Please don't leave."

"Alright," he said, sitting back down. "I won't, Mikey. I'm right here; 'm not goin' anywhere. Now go to sleep."

"M'Kay." He curled up on his messy bed and soon, a soft snore escaped him. Raph smirked slightly, amused. Lying down beside his brother, he feel asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Don," Leonardo whispered. "Come here."<p>

Curiosity dancing in his eyes, the genius joined his brother in the door frame of Michelangelo's room. "What is it?" Silently pointing, Leo directed Donatello's eyes into the room where Raph and Mikey were curled up on the bed.

"It's a Kodak moment," the purple clad turtle smirked.

"Yeah. You know, it's kind of weird seeing Raph that close to Mikey and _not_ trying to kill him."

Don chuckled quietly. The two brothers watched their siblings in silence for a few moments before Leo asked, "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah; I'm starving."

As they silently leaped to the first floor, Michelangelo's eyes peeked open, looking after his brothers. He was glad they didn't take any pictures or something like that; Raph would be worried about his 'reputation' as it was. At the thought of his slumbering brother, a loud snore escaped the hothead. Chuckling, Mikey decided pictures and what of the sort didn't matter; he was just glad he had someone to quell the flaring nightmares. Snuggling closer into Raph's form, he slipped into sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Annnnnd, we is finished! :DD Reviews, please!

~MarMar~


End file.
